User talk:Gobi-Aoi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rurouni Kenshin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Charabox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CorbeauKarasu (Talk) 19:58, June 30, 2012 I'm not too sure about some of your edits, including the new character infobox - though it does look rather nice. On the other hand, I wonder if you'd be up to crafting an episode infobox of similar design to be used on anime episode pages. CorbeauKarasu 03:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You seem like a very good editor, especially with all the technical edits you've made in such a short time, but as for the Kenshin page, I simply feel you itemized his appearance a bit too much. I feel that descriptive sections should be treated as a larger picture rather than a list of characteristics. Your method was rather better than most and I will consider using it in the future, but for now at least, I've reverted it to the way it was when I wrote it. Your character infobox is very nicely-made as well. I've based the current character box on those from the One Piece wiki, but I've often felt they lacked color. Your infobox looks much better and is perhaps more organized, so it's likely that I'll implement it instead, though I feel a few tweaks are necessary. It seems that you've removed relevant and accurate information from the infobox while adding unnecessary elements - it isn't necessary to include the dub reordering of names in the character infoboxes and, since the names are all in Japanese to begin with, it's unnecessary and cluttering to add a "Romaji" translation. All the names are technically in Romaji already. As for the picture of Sanosuke you added, it certainly deserves a place on the page - perhaps in the yet-unwritten record of his role in the OVA or even in the character description for his appearance after the series - but not in the character infobox. Not to oversimplify the issue, but the wiki isn't dedicated to "stuff people can't find on wikipedia" but rather to a more thorough and comprehensive account than the wikipedia. The images in the character infoboxes should reflect the clearest and most accurate representation of the character-in-question's most common appearance. I used those manga images, not because they were on the wikipedia, but because they are clearer and sharper than most anime screencaps and manga scans (you may note that, because it didn't really reflect Kaoru's normal look, I used a different image for her page). However, with the new Shin Kyoto-hen movies coming out, perhaps certain characters would benefit from having their featured images changed. I'll consider it. In addition, I think information on pages should be crafted by users rather than just being copied from wikipedia, so I plan on rewriting the Shishi page you added. Your itemization style does seem like it would greatly suit an episode infobox and I've personally been having trouble deciding how those should be designed and what information they should hold. I would appreciate it if you could make a new infobox for episode information. CorbeauKarasu 17:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC)